The Shinobi's Resolve: Konoha's Next Generation
by AngrySojiroT
Summary: The Next Generation of Leaf Village Shinobi has Risen. This is the story of Kiyo Hyuga and his friends and how they live in the new Konohagakure.


_This is my first Naruto fanfic, as well as my first story online EVER,  
I hope you love it, it's about the next Generation of Konoha ninja after the leaf and sounds final battle, please give it a chance._

_AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

_**~The Shinobi's Resolve: Konoha's Next Generation~**_

_**Chapter One: The Next Generation of Leaf Village Shinobi, Enter Hyuga Kiyo  
Chapter Illustration: Kiyo Hyuga and Neji Hyuga Stand**__**side-by-side.**_

Konohagakure…an old village in the Land of Fire, which is loosely translated as, "Village hidden in the Leaves." This village had been home to many great ninja and many epic battles. In the early hours of the day, the leaf village was covered in a dark shade, thus keeping the citizens asleep. Overlooking the village, six stone rock formations made into heads sat on a giant mountain. The first head was the face of a man with long black hair, the second head looked like a fierce man with spiky blue wild hair covered by a metal protector, the third face looked like a very old man with a beard on his chin, fourth was a young, blonde-haired man that was very attractive, the fifth was a beautiful blonde lady with a diamond on her head, and the last head was very newly made and was the spitting image of the fourth head with the exception of whiskers on both of his cheeks. These heads were the faces of the past and present hokage. They watched over the sleeping village stoically and still as a rock _(A/N: No pun intended)_

After a while, the dark shade lifted, and the bright sunlight flooded the village. In the Hyuga estate, a boy around the age of six years old laid fast asleep in his messy bed. He drooled uncontrollably and snored very loudly. Next to the boy, an alarm clock blasted repeatedly but the sleeping Hyuga failed to wake up. Minutes later, a young woman walked into the boy's bedroom, she stormed over to the alarm clock and bashed it violently. It stopped ringing immediately.

"Kiyo Hyuga..! Get your butt out of that bed right now!" The woman said, hands propped on her waist. The woman was black haired, and had two Chinese-style buns in her hair. Her name was Tenten Hyuga.

The boy shifted his body away from his mother. The woman sighed and pulled the covers off of her young son. He squirmed in his bed, whining for a little bit.

"Kiyo! You know damn well that today is your first day of school! Now get up!" Tenten shouted.

Kiyo lifted his eyelids and showing his milky white eyes. "Aww c'mon mom!" He whined, "Do I have to!"

Tenten folded her arms, "Yes! Now get ready!"

Kiyo slipped out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, all this after sucking his teeth. Tenten smiled and shook her head. _"I wonder if he even understands what this means, his first day at the ninja academy. Well, he's nothing like his father, and that's for sure."_ Kiyo's mother thought, as she started fixing Kiyo's sloppy bed.

_**~Later that Day~**_

Kiyo stood in front of the Konoha Ninja Academy. Before he had left the house, his mother had given him a small tag of paper. It showed most of his personal information, including his birthday, his blood type, his gender, and so on. This paper also had a highlighted info box, which stated, "Room #: 203, Instructor: Sarutobi Konohamaru." The Hyuga raised his eyebrows slightly, _"I guess my classroom is gonna be class 203…" _He thought.

As the six year old approached the classroom, he peered inside slightly; he saw that the students were having conversations with one another, waiting patiently, or catching up on missed sleep from the last night. He walked inside the class and started to look inside for a place to sit. Kiyo decided to sit next to a black-haired kid. This particular boy had black hair tied into a ponytail and wore a black shirt with a flame symbol on the back of it; he also wore black cargo shorts and some black sneakers. And on his hands he wore two fingerless gloves.

The Black-haired boy noticed immediately that Kiyo sat down next to him and he smirked widely. "Hi!" He said suddenly. Kiyo Jumped quickly. "Umm…Hello." He said. "My name's Hagichi Kaesu! What's yours?"

Kiyo was stunned by the boy's boldness. "Kiyo…Kiyo Hyuga!" he responded, trying to act just as bold. Kaesu smiled heartily. "Pretty large class we got here, huh?" The Hyuga said, looking around the class some more.

"Yep…" Came a voice from below, "…Funny thing is, that the class isn't even full yet."

Kiyo and Kaesu looked downward at the rows below theirs. A girl with light brown long hair was smiling at them, she wore a yellow shirt that lowered shy above her naval, and under that she wore fishnet-like attire that not only covered her upper body, but her lower body as well. To cover her waist and hips area, she wore some short shorts. The girl's eyes were a pretty brown color and she wore two black sandals on her feet.

Kaesu's mouth dropped.

"…My name's Ichiraku Naru." She greeted.

"Umm…Hyuga Kiyo…and my friend over here is Hagichi Kaesu." Kiyo answered, "…Nice to meet you."

The two smiled at each other and shook hands. Kaesu raised his eyebrows; He turned and whispered to Kiyo, "Wow man, I didn't know you had a way with the Ladies…" He said.

Kiyo giggled a bit, but before he could respond a loud obnoxious voice blasted from the right. "Hey Hagichi boy! Never thought you would decide to come to the academy!"

Kiyo, Kaesu, and Naru looked up. An older boy, maybe about a year or so older, approached Kiyo and Kaesu as Naru watched below them. The boy wore a grey hoodie with furs on the hood, some black jeans, and sneakers. He had two blue fang- like marks on both cheeks and had yellow, canine-like eyes. The boy also had sharp long claws on his fingertips.

Kaesu instantly narrowed his eyes, "What do you want Gekitou?" He asked coldly. Kiyo looked at Kaesu, knowing that he was disturbed by this Gekitou guy's presence.

"Well it's just that I never thought a pussy like you would want to be a shinobi! What makes you think that you'll last!" Gekitou scoffed folding his muscular arms. Kaesu ignored the comment, "If you're just gonna waste time…why are you in my face, dipshit?"

Gekitou smirked, showing of canine-like fangs to the two boys. "Shut up! All I know is that I'm gonna have lots of fun with you this year!" The dog-boy remarked before walking off. Kaesu squinted and looked downward in shame. Kiyo noticed, "Kaesu…who the heck was that?" He asked. Kaesu swallowed and turned to the Hyuga, "Don't worry about that asshole, he's no one..!"

Kiyo raised an eyebrow, "Umm…Ok then."

After a few minutes, after the class had grown by about ten or so students, a young man holding a clipboard entered the room. This man had light brown hair, wore a tan colored shirt with blue metal protectors on the parts above his hands and below his elbows. On top of the tan shirt, the man wore a green leaf village vest for Chuunin level and higher. He also wore blue pants and wore his hitae-aite on his head. And around his neck, he wrapped a blue cloth that was old and worn.

"Good Morning kids…" Were his first words as he took a first look at his class. "My name's Sarutobi Konohamaru, and I will be instructing you while you are in the academy!" Konohamaru introduced, sticking his thumb up with a smile. Konohamaru then proceeded to take a piece of chalk and write his name on the black chalkboard. The students watched him quietly.

"Konohamaru? What kind of stupid name is that..?" Kaesu whimpered to Kiyo secretly. Kiyo shrugged, "I dunno…" He responded.

"Well kid, my father named me after the village…" Said Konohamaru, somehow being able to hear the two from a few feet away. The two were stunned, "Oops!" Kaesu yelped.

Konohamaru was looking right at them, and he smirked, "…And since my grandfather was the 3rd Hokage and all, you could kind of understand what my name meant to him…let me get something straight with you."

Kaesu nodded, "…Don't whisper so loud, 'K?" The honorable grandson said, sticking his index finger up and winking at the two.

"…Yes Sir…" Said Kaesu, scratching his head in embarrassment as the other kinds giggled. Naru giggled at Kaesu a bit along with Kiyo and the kids.

"Anyway, when I call your name, please let me know that you are here." The Jounin said picking up his clipboard. "Aburame Tenchi."

"Here." Murmured a girl with a black ponytail, she wore a grey over coat that covered her mouth; she also wore a black shirt and tied her ponytail with a band. This girl also wore black shades. Tenchi was picking at a jar with a rare black tarantula, which sickened Naru and probably was the reason why she was sitting by herself.

Konohamaru looked at the spider with a questioning look on his face, "Umm…Abereru Kado."

"Right Here!" Waved Kado. Kado had grey hair with one single bang that was blood red. He wore a black and red sleeveless shirt and some black shorts with a pair of red sneakers. Leaning on a chair next to him was a big sword that seemed like it was custom made just for him. Hanging around his neck was a small handbag-like object; Kiyo couldn't tell what was in it. He thought of using his Byakugan but he decided not to invade his personal privacy.

Konohamaru nodded in approval and looked back at his clipboard, "Ashikura Mai."

"Present!" A girl sitting at the top row shouted. This girl had blonde hair and a pair of pretty blue eyes. Mai also wore a bright red shirt with a darker red sash going right across of it. Below, she wore black shorts.

The Jounin read another name,"Hagichi Kaesu."

Kaesu responded with a "Yo!" and Konohamaru continued with the attendance, "Haruno Hinaki…"

"I'm present." A girl with short, pink hair said waving the hair out of her eyes. This girl was just as attractive as Mai and Naru and Kiyo had the feeling that Hinaki knew that herself. She wore a green t-shirt which matched her eyes, this green shirt was topped by a raven blue vest. Hinaki wore some shorts and black legging under them.

"Hmph!" Konohamaru thought. "Hatake Heikari." He called out.

There was no answer…

Konohamaru looked around the classroom, "Hatake Heikari!"

Still no answer…

"_Wow, pretty weird of the copycat ninja of the leaf's son to be late for his first day of school…" _He thought to himself."…Last call for Hatake Heikari!"

The students looked amongst themselves, no sign of the legend's son. But just as Konohamaru was about to mark the boy absent, the door slowly pushed open. Everyone's attention turned to it as a silver and black-haired boy slugged in…

"I'm here…" Said the sleepy boy who followed his sentence with a loud yawn.

"I'm guessing that you're Hatake Heikari..?" Konohamaru asked, Heikari nodded in response. "Why are you late?"

"Umm… First I woke up late, then I tripped and fell down my staircase at home and my mother yelled at me and made me clean my room, and on the way over here I got lost in my thoughts, so…" The grey haired boy answered shrugging.

The kids in their seats looked at the boy in both wonder and hostility, _"What the fuck..?"_ Thought Kaesu in his head.

"_Lost in his thoughts? Who is this clown?"_ Kiyo thought.

That's no excuse kid…you got detention, now go and take a seat."

Heikari wore a full body, tight, grey outfit with a tan over coat covering the top he also had gloves on his hands, and carried a very rare knife on his back.

"C'mon Detention on my first day? Not cool sensei…" Heikari muttered walking to a vacant desk.

Konohamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, "Moving on…Hyouchi Shinobou."

"Umm…Here." A shy and quiet voice sounded from the first row. A girl raised her hand very slowly and a little bit high. Naru could tell that she wasn't even making eye contact with her new teacher. Shinobou had short blue hair and reminded Kiyo of his aunt Hinata, she seemed very nervous. She wore a long sleeve black shirt with long black pants. On her head she wore earmuffs over her ears.

"What's up with the earmuffs, it can't be that cold in here…" Kaesu whispered to Kiyo.

Konohamaru sensed Shinobou's tenseness and gave her a warm smile, "Good Morning" he greeted. Shinobou smiled back, a little bit happier. "…Um, Hyuga Kiyo."

Kiyo raised his hand, "Present."

"Ichiraku Naru." Konohamaru continued.

"Here." She responded.

"Next is Inuzuka Gekitou."

Gekitou responded with a lift of his leg, the kids around him turned their heads to him in question. Then all of a sudden a loud raspberry-like sound emitted from Gekitou's behind. It was stinky and wet. The students around him started to cough and scoot away from him as the smell slapped all of them in their faces.

"Jeez man!"

"Ew disgusting!"

"What the heck was that?"

Gekitou laughed loudly as the stink filled the classroom. "Hahahaha! Present!" He said still laughing. Konohamaru was not amused or fazed by the smell. _"Great I knew I'd have at least one idiot this year…"_ He thought. "Izuki Akira…"

"Present sir!" A boy with spiky red hair with purple eyes said looking down at a book. He wore goggles around his neck _(A/N: like Naruto used to wear)_. He also wore a white t-shirt with a pink circle symbol on the back of it. On the bottoms he wore green shorts and green ninja sandals.

"Kazumaru Ami." Konohamaru called.

"Here." Said a girl with magenta colored hair curled into a bun. She had green eyes and wore a sleeveless pink shirt with black shorts. She had about three pouches of ninja tools and a stuffed bag on her back, she was also very pretty.

"Ok, Kobushi Isamu."

"What's up!" Isamu answered putting up fist in the air. Isamu wore a green kimono with a green bottom with silver metal fist protectors, and had a metal head protector at her side as well. She had brown long hair tied into a ponytail and she had a stalk of wheat in her mouth.

Konohamaru ignored that comment and looked back at his clipboard. "Messe Takane…"

"Hello." Said a blue haired boy with slick hair. He wore glasses and had a long blue shirt that matched his hair color. On his bottoms he wore black shorts.

"Naru Darakeru …"

No answer. Konohamaru looked around the class. "Does anyone know where Nara Darakeru is this morning?" He asked.

"Ummm… I think this is him..?" Said Akira pointing to a sleeping boy who was snoring quietly.

"Oh, well, don't wake him up yet then…" Said the teacher marking Darakeru off as present. "Takamashi Kari."

"Here." Said Kari. She had dark blue hair in a ponytail, but shorter then Isamu's. Kari wore a blue sash covering a black shirt. Also she wore black pants. Kiyo thought that something about her was very strange but at the same time she was dangerously attractive.

"Teabachi Sonin…"

"I am present." Came from the row above Kiyo and Kaesu. As the two boys looked upward, they saw a mid-sized well-built kid with raven-blue hair and wore a sleeveless black shirt with a black Kusurigama on his back wrapped in plastic. He also wore some black shorts and ninja sandals. His face was still as a rock and he looked straight at Konohamaru.

"_Damn! It's weirdo city in this place..!"_ Kaesu thought raising an eyebrow.

"Welcome, ummm…. Keneichi…" Konohamaru announced.

"Right here…" Said a black-haired boy. He seemed uninterested as ever in the class or the students and propped his head on his left hand that was on the desk in a bored stance. He stated that he was here in the most disrespectful manner, which in a way pissed Kiyo off, not too much, but a little bit.

"Honorable Son…"

"Who?" Kaesu asked Kiyo. Kiyo slapped his face in slight embarrassment. The Honorable son was his cousin Kenji, who was the son of the 7th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Kenji was viewed as a delinquent in the eyes of the villagers.

"Umm, he's late today…." Kiyo answered quickly.

"_Great, another one late huh?" _Thought Konohamaru, rolling his eyes. He took his pen and was about to mark a big red "A" next to the name "Uzumaki Kenji" a knock came from the door. A big white wolf lying down next to the door lifted his head.

"That must be him… Gekitou tell your dog to open the door." Konohamaru said.

"Akamaru! Open the door…" Gekitou commanded from afar and the wolf proceeded to open the door with his mouth. Two men wearing leaf village vest walked in holding a long rope. Konohamaru raised a brow, ", are you looking for the Honorable Son? His father wanted us to track him down so that he can be here today." One of the men said.

"As a matter a fact I am looking for him…"

"Well, here he is…"

The two started to pull the rope into the classroom with little force. A blonde-haired boy with milky white eyes was dragged into the room and the students instantly started laughing. Kenji had his hands folded, dragged in while his butt was on the floor, and was mad as hell.

"Now tell Why were you late Honorable Son…" One of the men said to Kenji.

Kenji said nothing and turned away.

"…Apparently, he snuck out of his house pretending he was about to go to school but he decided to skip and play hooky!" The other said to Konohamaru, "The Hokage gives you full permission to *cough* Kick his ass if you need too…"

"Ok, thanks." Konohamaru responded marking the "A" down anyway.

The men untied Kenji and left the classroom, leaving the 7th Hokage's son on the floor. "Well Kenji, take a seat."

The blonde got off the floor and stomped to his seat, furious. He wore a smooth Orange jacket with a blue shirt on the inside and a hat that had a leaf village symbol on it. Then for bottoms he wore jeans.

"Lastly, Yuuhi Tsubame."

"I'm Present." Came from a Black haired girl with bright red eyes. She seemed very mature through her voice and stance, and she wore a black and white kimono-type top and a black shirt.

"Good…this should be a twenty-student class. Well, for now since this is your first day I advise that you learn your way around the academy cause for the next 6 years you will learn to become splendid Shinobi and be the next generation of leaf ninja. Now, what will start with today is what is a Ninja… I will hand you a textbook…"

"_Awwww" _Came from the classroom as a whole, as Konohamaru pulled out a box of thick books.

_**~And thus the twenty new academy students embark on a long journey to become splendid Shinobi, this is the story of Konoha's NeXT Generation!"**_

_SojiroT: Chapter 1 is done, and this is the longest I've ever written in a single chapter, lol! But make sure to review after you are done reading! _


End file.
